1. We completed analysis of the main case-control study and published approximately 50 reports in peer-reviewed journals. 2. We demonstrated that the patterns of risk vary according to the subtype of lymphoma. 3. We showed that genetic risk factors for occurrance of NHL also predicted survival; We're continuing to explore other subtypes to compare the patterns of etiology and survival. 4. To conduct a GWAS and to study the genetic polymorphism with more power, we are pooling data within Interlymph. 5. We continued to collaborate with InterLymph and we reported on the pooled estimates for overweight, sunlight, hepatitis C virus, hair dyes, and reproductive history. 6. We combined environmental data from other sources with study data to continue to investigate environmental risks. This work is ongoing.